Scientific literature provides evidence for the importance of behavioral treatments for chronic pain patients. Pain is one of the most common reasons for seeking care among Veterans of all wars, and among all Veterans, chronic, non-malignant neuromusculoskeletal pain is the most commonly diagnosed medical problem. Many Veterans in chronic pain use avoidance strategies to dampen the intensity of pain, as is often seen in social behaviors and movement. Although the VA stresses the interdisciplinary approach to pain management, standard therapy for chronic pain still relies heavily on the use of opioids. Thus, an effective non-pharmacological pain therapy that reduces the effects of pain and the usage of opioid medications would be a significant benefit to all chronic pain patients. Heart Rate Variability Biofeedback is a complementary, non-pharmacological technique for improvement autonomic function that we propose in this study will reduce pain ratings and improve sleep, activity, cognition, and quality of life for Veteran pain patients.